objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cotton
Cotton is an OC created by Young Little Unicorn. (Short) Description Cotton an adorable and lovable student, very sociable and friendly. Despite her childlike personality, Cotton tends to be quite bold at times and is shown to be also as sadistic as Red Shade. But if you anger this little fella, I'm sure someday she'll get revenge. Appearance Cotton is circle shaped white fluffy cotton. She has a black outline. Personality Cotton is always happy and cheerful. She is well known for her childlike and bubbly personality. Despite being a happy character, Cotton is also friendly and kind with other people and is good at taking care of people. Though she show a more peaceful vibe towards females than males, aside from that even if she is kind she still can be bold and sadistic in several occasions such as killing her own friend for the likes of her. Coverage Object School 2 Cotton debuted as a new student. She's possibly the youngest amongst them, despite her childlike personality. During the day, Red Shade was shown calling Gamey a liar, while Cotton defended him. After a while, Pine Tree joined in. Not to mention, Cotton became bored and decided to do something. Red Shade was desperate in killing Gamey, while Cotton also agrees. After a while of messing around, Mr. Walther came and scolded at the two to stop. She didn't appear until Red Shade started going on a rampage and started killing everybody. Cotton was his last victim of the day. When being revived, Cotton was killed multiple times thanks to Red Shade. After Red Shade was put in detention, Cotton was happy but still got shot eventually. Gamey later in the day came back happily while Cotton apologized for being mean to him. At the end, Cotton and all the other 165 characters ended up dying in a sinkhole. Object School 3 Cotton was the first ever student to said a word after the school destruction (this may imply that everybody never have died in a sinkhole). After a couple of chatting, Cotton is rather confused in the gap. Toy Dog sooner talked about cutting Dress in the upper-halr and the bottom-half would be Skirt. Cotton agreed in the process, resulting in Dress' death. Object University 1 Cotton introduced herself. Not much is known yet… but this section will be eventually edited with more info. Baseball Cap talked about the indestructible university they are in, while Cotton assumed that he was stalking the principal, whereas Red Shade continues the conversation. Cotton asks Dice to stalk the principal but actually tricking her into talking to a rapist. Red Shade was not fooled and suspected the principal to be Mr. Chicken. Relationships Red Shade Cotton and Red Shade interacted in several occasions. After Cotton entered Object School, Red Shade called Cotton a 'stranger'. When Red Shade argued with Gamey, Cotton defensively protected him, while Red Shade on the other hand, remains oblivious to the situation. Cotton afterwards suggested an activity, while Red Shade seems pretty happy after hearing Cotton's agreement in killing and reviving Gamey. Later the next day, Red Shade ended up killing Cotton as his final victim of the day and is happy Cotton is dead. Cotton dies multiple times thanks to Red Shade and Red Shade seems to show hatred towards her. Cotton tried to fool Red Shade, while Red Shade had none of it. Gamey Cotton and Gamey rarely interacted. They are friends, but in several occasions, something may occur that splits them apart. Cotton defends Gamey from Red Shade, but after a few minutes later she started to team up with Red Shade and excessively revives him while Red Shade kills him. After Gamey confirmed, he's no longer active in the Summer due to plans, their relationship hasn't expanded until the time where Cotton asks and apologizes for Gamey's misfortune. Mr. Walther Cotton's relationship with Mr. Walther is like a student-teacher relationship. Mr. Walther yells at her and Red Shade for constantly torturing Gamey (possibly the only negative interaction they had with each other). After Red Shade's trauma, he recovers Cotton after her constantly dying and Cotton in return gave him peanuts. Luggage They rarely interacted. As said by the creator of Luggage, he has a crush on Cotton. It's unknown if Cotton feels the same. Cotton chose Luggage into tricking Sock into being envious of her. Toy Dog Toy Dog and Cotton rarely interacted. Firstly, she lied to Toy Dog which angered him into trying to kill her. She successfully killed him but also got killed by Grenade. After an argument with Grenade, Toy Dog called her a 'terrible being'. Grenade Cotton and Grenade are slightly enemies. He killed her which resulted in her spirit to kill him. Grenade had none of it and decided to be hostile towards Cotton. Sock Cotton and Sock rarely interacted but are enemies at some point. Cotton was insulted by Sock and told him to shut up, while asking Luggage if he likes her or not to make Sock jealous. Trivia * Cotton died the most times in Object School. * Cotton is one of the few newbies that debuted in Object School's 2nd season. She's also a character in Object University (possibly indicating that she already graduated from high school). * Cotton returned in her next years on Object School 3. * Cotton interacted with the second least amount of characters at 3. * She is probably 12 or higher, despite the fact that Object School is a high school. * She dies the second most times at 5, while High Heels dies the most times at 8. * Credit to BITB for making her pic.